1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of display devices, a liquid crystal display device, for example, is configured to display an image by applying, to liquid crystal, an electric field generated between a pixel electrode formed in each pixel region and a common electrode to drive the liquid crystal, thereby adjusting an amount of light passing through a region between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The common electrode is supplied with a common voltage output from an external circuit via a common transmission line.
Hitherto, in order to respond to increases in definition and size of a display panel, there has been proposed a technology of supplying a common voltage to the common electrode from both sides of the display panel. Further, in the above-mentioned display panel, there has been proposed a technology of suppressing fluctuations in common voltage to be supplied to the common electrode. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-238846, there is disclosed a technology of feedback controlling a common voltage of a particular region in the common electrode to supply the common voltage to the common electrode.